Al final, Vida, Amor y Muerte
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: Una alianza incomprendida que busca una sola cosa, una solución, la salvación a cambio de la vida y del amor. Oneshot. Inuyasha y Kagome - Editado.


Inuyasha y Kagome

By Sauma Sakura

Disclaimer: "Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi", este fic parte del final del anime (capítulo 166-167).

"…" pensamientos del personaje.

"_Al final, vida, amor y muerte"_

Luego de perder nuevamente de vista a Naruko y que los muchachos se recuperaran, Kagome obtuvo zapatos nuevos y así reanudaron el viaje en búsqueda del primero. Transcurrieron varios días y de pronto Naraku los sorprendió con un ataque junto a sus secuaces Kana, Hakudoshi y el bebé en brazos de Kohaku, sin embargo esta vez, Kagura avisó a Sesshommaru y Kouga por su parte detectó el olor de Kagome, y de alguna manera los tres grupos se unieron para atacar a Naraku.

-Inuyasha, no te metas en esto- dijo el hermano mayor.

-Cállate, no me digas que hacer- dijo el chico de ojos dorados, "siempre tan elocuente" pensó el primero.

-Tú estorbas bestia – le dice a inuyasha -fuera de aquí, yo derrotaré a Naraku y me quedaré con Kagome-

-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima-

-Cállense los tres- gritó la chica proveniente del futuro -si queremos vencer a Naraku debemos unir todos nuestras fuerzas, ya que…- baja la cabeza, parece pensativa, toma aire para luego continuar -la perla de shikkon se ha oscurecido totalmente…- luego lanza una flecha sagrada con todas sus fuerza, mientras el monge Miroku y Sango asienten la cabeza a manera de indicar que están de acuerdo con Kagome.

-Ka… Kagome…- logra articular el chico mitad humano mitad bestia.

Mientras Sheshommaru y Kouga ven fijamente a Kagome, saben en el fondo que ella tiene toda la razón, no obstante ninguno de los dos es capaz de aceptar que se necesitan mutuamente.

-De acuerdo- todos los presentes lo miraban desconcertados, ya que Inuyasha es uno de los guerreros más testarudos -Kagome tiene razón…- y antes de terminar de hablar apareció Kykio.

-Kagome tiene razón y solo ella y yo seremos capaces de purificar la perla- Kagome la ve fijamente sin embargo no dice nada -solo ella y yo lo lograremos juntas, con la ayuda de ustedes…- piensa un poco antes de continuar -sabemos que debemos hacer, aunque compartamos el alma, estamos dispuestas a trabajar juntas, ¿cierto Kagome?-

Todos vuelven a ver inmediatamente a Kagome, la cual continuaba viendo fijamente a Kykio, todos dudaban y se preguntaban que respondería la chica puesto que ellas eran rivales, además Kagome no soportaba como Inuyasha la había cambiado o antepuesto muchas veces a ella por Kykio y en muchas de esas ocasiones su vida había peligrado

-Jaja, Kykio no seas ignorante, crees que ella te ayudará- dijo Naraku para sembrar un poco de odio en los presentes -Antes prefiere verte muerta, ya que tú solo eres un cadáver y no quiere que te interpongas entre ella e Inuyasha, jaja-

Sesshommaru observaba la escena sin interés, Kouga no sabía que pensar, no quería pensar, pues en el fondo el sabía que su querida Kagome amaba a Inuyasha. Al lado de ellos estaban Jaken y Rin esperando a ver qué pasaba, también los hombres lobo.

- Señorita Kagome…- "¿Qué pensará hacer?" se preguntó mentalmente el monje.

-Kagome, tú..- Sango se detuvo, no sabía si era apropiado preguntarle a Kagome si era capaz de hacerlo.

- Kagome…- dijo Shippo y abrazó a kirara.

-Kagome, ¿qué pasa? Acaso tú y Kykio…- dijo Inuyasha sin embargo no logró terminar de hablar.

-Así es, anoche mientras dormían, Kykio y yo estuvimos hablando telepáticamente, y sabemos cómo debemos vencer a Naraku, así que, les pido- dijo con una sonrisa -a todos, que hagan su mayor esfuerzo para terminar con todo esto hoy-

-Solo dime qué hacer- dijo el lobo.

-Traidora- escupió Naraku a Kagura.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Sesshommaru, quien sabía que ella no quería seguir bajo el dominio de Naraku, y se había enamorado de él.

-Solo atácalo- le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lo atacaremos juntos- Inuyasha se puso a dar órdenes, después de que vio que su hermano mayor confiaba en Kagura, y estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado, no se preocupó más -y nos protegeremos los unos a los otros, Shippo ve con la acompañante de Sesshommaru y protégela- Shippo asintió con la cabeza y tomó a la niña de la mano –además, no pierdan de vista a Kykio y a Kagome, las protegeremos al mismo tiempo para que logren quitarle la perla a Naraku y la purifiquen-

-Eso ni lo tienes que mencionar bestia- dijo el lobo -Kagome yo te protegeré…-

-Concéntrense en Naraku- dijo para luego mirar fijamente a Kykio.

-Pues… no lo hagamos esperar más- dijo Sango.

-Sin este bebé, Naraku está indefenso- gritó Kohaku -aquí está su corazón

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo te liberaste de mi hechizo?- dijo un Naraku un tanto sorprendido.

-Hace mucho recuperé mi memoria y estaba esperando el momento indicado…- en ese momento Naraku le arrebató al bebe y lo incorporó a su cuerpo.

-Jaja, toma esto- dijo el demonio mitad humano, pero en ese momento el monge Miroku jaló a Kohaku con su agujero negro y logró salvarlo del ataque de Naraku, él sabe que si algo llegara a pasarle al hermano de la mujer de su vida, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Su Excelencia, gracias- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Kohaku.

-No tienes que agradecerlo… Ahora gracias a Kohaku sabemos cómo derrotarlo, vamos-

- Inu..yasha…- dijo Kagome

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, y se perdieron el uno al otro, Inuyasha estaba embobado con la mirada de Kagome y además no lograba describir por que en el fondo de la mirada de Kagome se deslumbraba una tristeza, sin embargo la voz de Naraku los hizo despertar al regresar a la realidad.

-¿Te sucede algo Kagome?- aun así le preguntó.

-Ten mucho cuidado por favor, sabes que si algo te llega a suceder… No sabría que hacer sin ti- le dijo Kagome un poco angustiada, el se quedó sin palabras, solo pudo limitarse a observarla -prométeme que sobrevivirás a esto y serás feliz-

-Pero que cosas dices Kagome, claro que sobreviviremos, ya lo verás-

-Claro que si, cuídate-

-Tu también- dijo alejándose un poco -y recuerda que confío en ti- le gritó

-Yo también confío en ti- dijo la chica por última vez

Con esas palabras los dos empezaron con sus deberes para derrotar a Naraku, todos estaban peleando muy bien, Kouga y Jaken se encargaron de Hakodoshi, mientras que Sango, Kirara y el monge Miroku se encargaron de Kana, Kagura estaba protegiendo a Kykio y a Kagome, las cuales estaban tomadas de las manos tratando de purificar la perla de shikon desde donde estaban. Shippo y Rin los observaban desde lejos. Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Sesshommaru le daban una buena paliza a Naraku.

-¿Estás lista Kagome?- dijo Kykio

-Si, tú, ¿estás segura de lo que vamos hacer?-

-Es la única forma. Tú… ¿No te arrepentirás de nunca más en tu vida poder volver a ver a Inuyasha?

-No soy la única que no lo volverá a ver- dijo tristemente -tu destino es peor que el mío Kykio-

-En eso te equivocas Kagome, el tuyo es mucho peor, yo volveré a morir como en un principio y nunca más en la vida volveré a sentir, no volveré a revivir, ya que eso no está bien, pero tú, tú lo extrañarás día a día, y no podrás volver aquí-

-Lo sé, quiero decirte algo antes de…-

-Dime, serán nuestras últimas palabras- dijo tranquilamente la sacerdotisa

-Si no mueres, has feliz a Inuyasha, por favor- y suspiró

-Kagome, ¿porqué solo piensas en los demás? piensa en ti también, Inuyasha no me ama, ya no más, eso lo sé, por eso no te soportaba… no quería aceptarlo, por lo que si algún día puedes regresar, que es más factible a que yo no muera, no dudes en hacerlo feliz-

-Kykio…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta Kagome

-El te pertenece ahora y siempre, y ahora empecemos, no le demos más vueltas al asunto, por algo no se lo dijimos a nadie, y si se dan cuenta que solo los estamos usando de señuelo no nos dejaran, vamos- dijo la sacerdotisa en el cuerpo de huesos y tierra

-Si- finalizó Kagome

Las dos comenzaron a brillar, era una luz morada que las envolvía y empezaron a flotar, en ese momento la luz se desprendió de su cuerpo, se veían agotadas las dos, todos salieron volando del lugar y Kykio y Kagome rodearon a Naraku, la fuerza espiritual de ellas era tan poderosa que inmovilizaron a Naraku y Kagome tomó la perla de shikkon del interior del mismo, Kykio por su parte lo tomó por la espalda, se creó un tornado y la luz se dividió, mientras que Kykio envolvía a Naraku con un aura azul, Kagome estaba purificando la perla envuelta en su aura rosa, le estaba dando trabajo, sus fuerza se estaban agotando, pero insistió, gritó de dolor…

-¡Kagome!- gritó desesperadamente Inuyasha

-Kagome…- susurró Sango

-Señorita Kagome…- dijo igualmente el monje

-Kagome- esta vez fue Shippo. Kykio al sentir que Kagome había purificado la perla le dijo -¿estás lista?-

-Si…- dijo con dificultad

De esa manera empezaron, el propósito de Kykio era llevarse a Naraku al infierno con ella, como una vez lo había tratado de hacerlo con Inuyasha, utilizando parte del poder de la perla y el de Kagome era utilizar la perla para volver al mundo actual, a su mundo, lo que significaba que sin un fragmento de la perla ella no podría volver a pasar por el pozo de cadáveres para ir a la época antigua.

-Te irás conmigo al infierno Naraku- sentenció la chica

- Suéltame, no…- gritó desesperadamente el demonio Narku

-Chicos… Los quiero mucho- dijo débilmente Kagome mirando a todos

En ese momento Sesshommaru se dio cuenta de las intenciones de las dos sacerdotisas.

-Inuyasha, las dos desaparecerán de éste mundo. ¿Lo sabías? ¿De cual quieres despedirte?- dijo irónicamente el hermano mayor.

-Ky..kio… ¡Kagome no!- gritó el chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados

-Lo siento Inuyasha, así es como debe ser- dijo Kagome en un susurro tratando de evitar llorar

-No, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer? No hagas tonterías- mientras corría a su lado, Kykio observaba la escena con nostalgia, sin embargo ella sabía que había perdido a Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Regresaré al mundo al que pertenezco, cuídalos a todos, y no olvides, siempre te amaré "lo lamento, no sabes cuánto te amo pero debe irme ya o, de lo contrario no podré hacerlo, y no podemos dejar la perla así, por favor perla incorpora el fragmento que posee Kohaku y devuélvele la vida y regrésame a mi mundo…"- deseó Kagome -adiós, mi amor-

-Kagome no lo hagas por favor, detente- gritó Inuyasha una vez más., pero Kagome empezó a brillar con más fuerza hasta que muchos rayos salieron de su cuerpo y desapareció.

-No… ¡no Kagome!

-No, la perla desapareció, ¡no!- gritó desesperadamente Naraku.

-Kagome, cumpliste tu promesa, es tiempo de que yo cumpla la mía- dijo para si misma Kykio -vámonos Naraku, acompáñame al infierno-

-Inuyasha, la señorita Kykio…- dijo el monje Miroku pero Inuyasha estaba tan mal, su vista estaba fija en el lugar en donde Kagome había desaparecido y fue en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuál era su verdadero amor, solo volteó a ver a Kykio, en señal de agradecimiento y pensó "estás haciendo lo correcto, has vengado el daño que algún día nos causó ese ser" también se dio cuenta que de alguna u otra manera ahora lo dañaría por el resto de su vida.

-Kykio…- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico mitad bestia

-No digas nada, ya lo sé, lo nuestro fue muy hermoso, mientras duró, cuídate y no te rindas por ser feliz- y se llevó con ella a Naraku, los dos desaparecieron, su energía se desapareció para siempre.

-Esto ya se terminó, vamos Rin, Jaken es hora de irnos- dijo Sesshomaru

-Espera, ¿qué fue lo q sucedió? ¡Sesshommaru! Explícame- exigió Inuyasha

-Lo que viste, las dos, desaparecieron de éste mundo , para siempre, como debía de ser-

-No, mi dulce Kagome…- musitó Kouga

-Inuyasha…- articuló el monje

-No… no es cierto, debo ir a buscar a Kagome- y así salió corriendo dejando a todos atrás.

-Espera, Inuyasha… Sigámoslo- y todos, inclusive Sesshommaru lo siguieron.Después de viajar horas llegaron a la aldea de la Señora Kaede, Inuyasha llegó primero y trato de pasar por el pozo, pero no pudo transportarse al futuro.

-No podrás pasar Inuyasha, ese pozo está protegido con un gran poder espiritual, el de Kykio y el de Kagome combinados, aunque Kagome quiera regresar tendrá que luchar contra su propio poder y el de su antecesora, tal vez muera en el intento si lo hace, y ella lo sabe- dijo Kaede mientras lo miraba con una cara de tristeza.

-Tú, lo sabías…-

-Kykio vino a despedirse anoche, después de que habló con Kagome-

-Te lo dije, solo quería comprobarlo, ahora sí, vámonos Rin-

-Espéreme amo bonito-

-No, mi querida Kagome, quería decirte que ya no te acortejaría más, ya que recordé la promesa del arco iris lunar- dijo de forma dramática -me casaré con Ayame. Bueno perro, se que Kagome logrará vencer ese sello, cuídala bien y pórtate bien hasta que ella regrese, vámonos muchachos, a las montañas del norte-

-Kouga…- balbució Sango

-Eso es lo que querría Kagome, nos veremos- dijo mientras los lobos desaparecían del lugar

-¡Espera! lobo rabioso…-

-Acaso no confías en Kagome, estoy seguro que ella regresará- dijo firmemente Shippo

-Sango y yo esperaremos a que ella regrese para casarnos, cierto mi amor- dijo el monje

-Así es-

-Hermana, ¿vas a casarte?- eso provocó que Sango y el Monge Miroku se pusieran colorados.

-Así es, ven y te cuento la historia- dijo graciosamente Shippo

-Sí, vamos Kirara- dijo Kohaku

-¿Qué piensas hacer Inuyasha? La vas a esperar…- volvió a hablar su excelencia

-Claro que sí, pero por mientras…-

-Nos ayudarás a construir nuestra casa, Kagome me hubiese dejado a cargo de tu comportamiento, nada de atacar a nadie, entendido, ni de desaparecer- habló Sango con un poco más de ánimo

-¡Oye! cómo te atreves a…-

-Espero que Kagome no tarde demasiado- suspiró la anciana -me gustaría verla una vez más-

En la época actual

-Hermana, ¿qué te sucede, por qué lloras?-

-Porque no podré ver a Inu…Inuyasha, nunca más-

-Al amigo con orejas de perro, pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque, para salvar la época antigua, debí destruir la perla de shikkon, y sin ella, no puedo viajar allá, nunca más…- dijo empezando a llorar una vez más

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Lo he intentado y no he podido, no he… no puedo…-

-No te preocupes hija, vas a ver que lo conseguirás- dijo su madre interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

Y con esas palabras Kagome se desmayó, cuando despertó una gran tristeza la invadía, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de poder volver algún día junto a su amado Inuyasha. Todos los días antes de ir y venir del colegio pasaba por el pozo y podía sentir que Inuyasha la estaba esperando al otro lado. Sin embargo un día dejó de sentirlo y a la vez el árbol sagrado perdía sus poderes. Por lo que Kagome se dedicó a fortalecer su poder espiritual.

2 años después.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!- dijo el pequeño Shippo

-Hola pequeño Shippo-

-Ya no soy pequeño…- dijo un poco avergonzado -mira ella es mi novia Kome-

-Hola pequeña Kome- le dijo a la pequeña humana, de 10 años de edad.

-Hola señor Inuyasha- dijo haciendo una reverencia -Shippo me ha hablado mucho sobre usted, y de cómo derrotaron al malvado de Naraku, muchas gracias-

-Y… ¿por qué me das la gracias?- dijo el chico bestia

-Porque si ustedes no hubieran derrotado a ese demonio, tal vez hoy no estaríamos vivos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, nos vemos a la hora de la comida Inuyasha, acompañaré a Kome hasta su casa- habló nuevamente el pequeñín

-Bien- y siguió contemplando el pozo.

-Aún sigue esperado a la señorita Kagome.

-Sí y no solo él, todos la esperamos-

-¡Oye Shippo! ¿Inuyasha está en el pozo?- le pregunta el monje Miroku.

-Sí-

-Gracias, nos veremos mañana, cuida a Sango, le pediré a Inuyasha que me acompañe a ver a Gosunkugue-.

-¿Van por hierbas medicinales?- pregunta el joven zorro.

-Así es-

Todos habían empezado desde casi de cero a rehacer sus vidas, Sango y el Monge Miroku tenían su casa lista, Shippo era uno de los individuos más reconocidos de la aldea ya que, se dedicaba a ayudar a la gente, Kohaku se había recuperado fabulosamente y vivía en la aldea junto a Sango y a Kirara, y la anciana Kaede aun estaba en sus cinco cabales sin embargo, en el fondo seguían esperando a Kagome. Inuyasha pasaba todo el día esperando a Kagome en el pozo, y dormía en el árbol sagrado para sentirse cerca de ella. Solo se despejaba de ese lugar para comer y ayudar a sus amigos o si le pedían un favor muy especial.

Miroku: Inuyasha, puedes acompañarme a ver a Gosunkugue?

-De acuerdo- le dijo al monje mirando una vez más el pozo.

-Aquí tienen comida para el viaje, regresen pronto- dijo la exterminadora

-Sí mi vida- y se despidieron con un beso.

-Cuídense por favor-

-No te preocupes, si te es infiel te lo diré- dijo Inuyasha tratando de bromear un poco.

-¿Que?- dijo preocupada- creo que yo debería acompañar…- pero fue interrumpida

-¿Cómo crees mi vida? Tu tranquila, quédate alistando tu traje y lo demás para la boda, te prometo que traeré algo hermoso para la casa- y le susurró a Inuyasha al oído -apúrate antes que se venga-

-No cambias tus malos hábitos monje pervertido- le dijo con una mirada de reproche

-Jaja- se rió, para empezar a caminar

-Te lo advierto, si haces sufrir a Sango…- pero en ese momento sintió algo.

Sango se había quedado contemplando el pozo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, de repente siente algo extraño que estaba apareciendo dentro del pozo, en ese momento se percata que Inuyasha viene corriendo, se detiene y se queda observando el pozo, su cara mostraba una gran ansiedad y a la vez desesperación.

-¿Inuyasha qué sucede?- pero Inuyasha no respondía, su mirada estaba hipnotizada en el pozo.

-¡Sango! ¿Qué sucede, qué es este gran poder que se percibe?- dijo el monje acercándose a su amada

-No lo sé Su Excelencia, pero Inuyasha está como hipnotizado, mírelo usted mismo-

-Inuyasha qué… Será posible- dijo mientras abrazaba a Sango.

-¿Qué sucede amigos, qué está pasando, qué es este poder tan grande?- preguntó el zorro acercándose al pozo después de sentir esa gran presencia, sus poderes se habían incrementado un poco más con el paso de estos años, junto a él venía la anciana Kaede.

-Será posible…- musitó la anciana

-¿Qué está pensando anciana kaede?- dijo el monje

-Ja, el rostro de Inuyasha lo confirma todo- fue lo único que articuló

-Acaso… en verdad este gran poder le pertenece a…- trató de decir Sango

Lentamente del pozo salieron dos manos, manos muy delicadas, las cuales estaban intentando salir, lentamente su cabeza se fue descubriendo, era una cabellera negra, muy brillante, larga y muy lacia, un corte moderno, y al salir completamente, solo se escuchó

-¡Au! Hace tanto tiempo que no subo por las ramas, estoy fuera de práctica-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Inuyasha no podía hablar, no podía creer que tenía en frente a la persona más importante del mundo para él, por la cual todos los días se levantaba y trataba de ser mejor, cómo a ella le gustaba.

-Se..señorita Ka…- murmuró el monje

-Ah- fue lo que dijo la recién llegada

-Kagome…- su nombre fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Inuyasha.

Al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, el cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció, no podía creer que estaba ahí, que estaba a unos cuantos metros del gran amor de su vida, por el cual había estudiado noche y día y se había entrenado para liberar su poder espiritual y así poder regresar al pasado. Por otro lado, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, solo buscaba sus ojos para comprobar que aun lo seguía amando y cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, se acercó a Kagome, el corazón de Kagome latía más fuerte, cada paso que daba Inuyasha, Kagome dejaba de respirar, y cuando al fin la tuvo cerca, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él para decirle…

-Kagome…-

-Inu..yasha…-

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, pero Inuyasha no podía esperar más, y la besó tiernamente. Fue un beso largo y profundo. Durante este, Kagome pasó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del chico bestia. Al terminar, sin soltarse se miraron fijamente y dijeron simultáneamente…

-¡Te amo!- y sonrieron ante las palabras del otro.

-Te extrañé- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Kago… Kagome- dijo Sango con lágrimas en los ojos y sale a abrazar a la pareja.

-Bueno, creo que debemos posponer ese viaje…- susurró el monje -hola señorita Kagome-

-¡Kagome!- gritó emocionado y llorando a cántaros Shippo -¡qué bueno que ya regresaste, te extrañaba- A lo lejos se veían 4 figuras observando la escena

-Bueno, era lógico que esa mujer regresara, su poder espiritual es increíble- dijo el hermano mayor de Inuyasha

-Y pensar que muchas veces me enfrenté a ella- dijo Kagura

-¡Bah!- dijo Jaken -nadie es más poderoso que mi amito el señor Sesshommaru-

-Señor Sesshommaru, no piensa ir a saludarla, después de todo es su cuñada- dijo Rin

-Rin, recuerda que el amito Sessho…-

-En otra ocasión será, ahora dejemos que el tonto de mi hermano este tranquilo… luego lo derrotaré-

-Bueno muchachos, déjenlos respirar, Kagome, niña como has crecido, pero cuéntame ¿cómo fue que pudiste regresar?- le preguntó la anciana Kaede

-Bueno, después de que regresé a mi mundo, estaba tan mal que no quería hacer nada, solo quería regresar, estar aquí con ustedes, con Inuyasha, por lo que me la pasaba todo el tiempo en el pozo o en el árbol sagrado, para sentirme más cerca de Inuyasha, de aquí… entonces un día me di cuenta que el portal que nos comunica se debilitaba y se estaba debilitando por mí, así que me puse las pilas y empecé a incrementar mis poderes y a estudiar algún método para volver a unir los mundos, también pude terminar la escuela y empecé a estudiar una carrera… bueno luego les explico cómo es eso, así que hace unos días me sentía confiada, con las fuerzas para tratar de abrir nuevamente el portal que nos comunicaba y hoy me decidí y lo hice.

-Te tardaste- dijo Inuyasha con aparente tono molesto –Pero, cuéntanos de eso luego, ahora lo que quiero- aun estaban abrazados -es que tu y yo estemos solos y hablemos- Kagome se sonrojó y rió.

-¡Oye Inuyasha!- trató de decir Shippo.

-Shippo, déjalos, tienen mucho de qué hablar- le dijo el monje colocando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del zorro.

Después de esto los dos enamorados se marcharon juntos de la mano, mientras Kagome pensaba "¿qué estarían haciendo Sesshommaru, Kagura y sus acompañantes por aquí?"

-¡Qué felicidad! Qué bueno que Kagome pudo regresar- dijo la joven esterminadora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos Sanguito, tenemos que dejarlos solos- dijo su prometido

-Sí, ahora Kagome me ayudará a planear mi boda ¡qué alegría!-

-A cómo es la señorita Kagome, será bastante inusual-

-Jaja, vamos pequeño Shippo, acompaña a esta vieja a su cabaña-

-Con gusto anciana Kaede-

-Kagome, no sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado-

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado entrenando para poder regresar- ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen.

-No sabes todo lo que pasamos para regresar aquí a la aldea para comprobar las palabras de Kykio, que tú regresaste a tu mundo y no regresarías jamás-

-Ella tampoco- dijo la sacerdotisa

-Pero tú si regresaste-

-Así es pero… ella no volverá jamás, espero que por lo menos haya podido salir del infierno-

-Kaede nos contó que ella la visitó, esa anoche, me refiero a la noche en que ustedes decidieron hacer esa locura-

-Imagino que quiso despedirse de Kaede, ya que sabía que Kaede no interferiría en su decisión, en cambio, si yo te hubiese contado, no me habrías dejado hacerlo, y nunca hubiéramos acabado con Naraku-

-No era necesario, yo habría…-

-No Inuyasha, Naraku era demasiado poderoso, nadie podía ganarle, ni aunque todos nos hubiéramos unido, ni así lo habríamos logrado, Sesshommaru lo sabía-

-Eso nunca lo entendí, cuando ustedes desaparecieron Sesshommaru…-

-Al comenzar este ritual, lo miré a los ojos y él dedujo lo que pasaría-

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estás aquí, y ahora… ¿qué pasará? todo seguirá como antes-

-No-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Ahora estamos juntos, y nada nos separará, solo que…-

-Qué pasa?-

-Llegará un momento en el que el pozo expulsará un fragmento de shikkon, el cual posee una gran parte de la perla, y solo se podrá utilizar con un propósito, sino, el pozo se cerrará y nunca más estará conectado-

-Y… ¿qué es?- dijo Inuyasha

-Es un deseo que pedí mientras lloraba en el pozo hace dos años, cuando todo terminó-

-¿Y qué pediste?-

-Qué tú y yo volviéramos a estar juntos para siempre-

-Y que hay de malo con eso…-

-Para lograrlo, debes convertirte en humano…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Y cuándo será eso?-

-Según mis estudios hasta ahora, dentro de unos 10 años, para que el fragmento se regenere-

-Por estar contigo haría cualquier cosa, no quiero estar separado de ti nunca más- dijo tiernamente el chico bestia de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados

-Pues bien, mientras eso sucede, tu y yo, y los muchachos seguiremos teniendo aventuras, y planeando nuestro modo de vida entre este y el otro mundo-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso mi querida Kagome, pero por ahora solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte- dijo Inuyasha.

-Yo también- dijo Kagome, sonrió y se fundieron en un beso.

FIN.


End file.
